


spoils of war

by sweetsinnerchild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How do I tag for... dog relationships, M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/pseuds/sweetsinnerchild
Summary: Under Dogi pack dynamics, the victorious alpha apparently inherited all of the defeated alpha's property. Said property included pack members. With the collar around his neck, Sans was part of Papyrus' pack.Sans has always been good at maths, and the equation in this situation was depressingly easy.





	spoils of war

**Author's Note:**

> A sorta-apology fic for those of you who still follow me on Ao3, and maybe thought I was updating again. Unfortunately that isn't the case, it's only tumblr forcing my hand to upload my tumblr-exclusive fics before they're all gone.
> 
> More accurately, this was a fic I was writing for Askellie but never finished. Rather than let it waste away in my folder, maybe it would be better to upload it. If you notice the substandard quality in the latter half of the fic, do forgive me.
> 
> I miss those times, sometimes. As I am now, writing this note, and as I will in the future, thinking back on the friends I made and drifted away from.

The first thing that should have tipped him off were the dogs. 

They come in a group, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog and Doggo, bounding up almost excitedly to his sentry station. The break in the monotony of waiting for a human that would never appear is almost welcome - after all, he doesn't have much to fear from the Dogi on account of the collar around his neck. 

(The collar which marks him as Papyrus'. He doesn’t quite know how to feel about that, anger over how Papyrus clearly doesn’t consider him an equal, or darkly satisfied that his brother would publicly claim Sans as his.)

But not fearing them also doesn't mean that they were friends.

“what do you want,” Sans snarls, quick and dagger-sharp. Lesser Dog gives a low bark, sensing Sans’ slight hostility - but Doggo seems merely unphased.

“Your alpha wants you,” Doggo smirks, as if he had managed to lick up the very last crumbs of the dog treats he’s so obsessed with. “He says to hurry."

“he can tell me himself,” Sans gripes, but he’s already getting up from his seat. He doesn’t like being ordered around, but he knows better than to challenge Papyrus’ authority in front of the dogs. There’s some sort of canine hierarchy he couldn’t be bothered to understand, but it keeps him away from the snapping jaws of the more aggressive dog pack members and he’s not about to look a gift horse (or dog) in the mouth. Not when it keeps him safe. 

Greater Dog gives a howl, in a way that Sans later comes to know is triumphant. As of now, Sans merely scowls at the unnecessary posturing.

“Let’s go,” Doggo says with a jerk of his head. Lesser Dog trots ahead, while Greater Dog loiters behind.

The second thing is that Papyrus didn’t message Sans on his phone, and that Papyrus would have never sent the dogs to do his bidding outside of Royal Guard business. So when Sans steps into their house, with Papyrus bound to a chair before him and the rest of the Dogi pack crammed into the living room, he really should have known better. 

“Look at what the dog dragged in,” Dogma sneers, turning to look at Sans with his one good eye. 

Papyrus’ head whips to stare at the door, eyelights flaring. There’s a piece of cloth tied around his skull, the bulk of it stuffed deep into his mouth, and Sans feels himself summoning a blaster before he has even thought about it.

“you,” he utters, whipping his hand out to direct the blast -

Doggo’s sword pierces through his sternum, humming a brilliant light blue. 

Sans freezes. With a clench of his fist, the blaster dissolves into thin air; Doggo’s sword retreats a moment after.

“Good boy,” Dogma says mockingly. “Now come here."

Sans doesn’t get a chance to move, not when Greater Dog literally knocks into him. He stumbles forward before sprawling ungracefully to the floor, inadvertently prostrating himself before Dogma. The Dogi pack roars with laughter, the room echoing with a cacophony of short huffs and barks.

“Looks like he’s eager,” Greatest Dog jeers. Someone howls, loud and piercing, and several follow.

“fuck you,” Sans pushes himself up - but a paw lands heavy on his skull and pins him down. 

“Little pup doesn’t even know his place,” Dogma says. There’s a flurry of motion, a wet snout uncomfortably near his neck that drops something onto his spine. It cracks open before snapping shut around his neck with a obnoxious ‘beep’; and with it, Sans feels his magic drain away. “Guess we oughta teach him how things work around here, eh?"

The paw is lifted off his skull, and Sans scrambles up, hands coming up to claw at the clamp around his neck. It feels hard and cool to the touch. He tries to summon a bone - only to have it come out the size of a wishbone. 

It also accurately reflects their chances of escape, Sans thinks morosely. 

"what the fuck, asshole," he says, but the world seems much duller without the comforting pulse of magic coursing through his marrow. What is left is the whisper of a beat, barely a song. He tries to stand tall, stand firm. "who do you think you are?"

Dogma finally gets up, towering over Sans. Sans tries to refrain from taking a shaky step back. He fails. 

"I'm your new alpha," the dog says. "And you, you're our new bitch."

* * *

This is apparently what went down:

Dogma, finally fed up with Papyrus' intrusion as the stationed Royal Guard in his turf, had challenged Papyrus to a fight. Papyrus had accepted, and apparently decided that he didn't need Sans to watch his back. They fought outside.

Dogma won. 

Under Dogi pack dynamics, the victorious alpha apparently inherited all of the defeated alpha's property. Said property included pack members. With the collar around his neck, Sans was part of Papyrus' pack.

Sans has always been good at maths, and the equation in this situation was depressingly easy.

What isn't so easy is why he or Papyrus is still alive. Mercy isn't a virtue in the Underground, especially when they all know that given the chance he would go for Dogma's jugular. Dogma himself probably wouldn't actually want a skeleton in his pack either, unless Sans was to be a literal chewing toy for the dogs. 

A life-sized squeaky bone, except that instead of squeaking it'll scream. A bubble of hysterical laughter gets stuck in his throat; he swallows it down.

Instead, he takes stock of the dogs. Doggo, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog are behind him, blocking his path to the door. Dogamy and Dogaressa were on the couch, whsipering quietly to each other; Greatest Dog was next to them, staring hungrily at Sans. The sound of someone clattering around the kitchen meant that there was likely to be another dog in there - the process of elimination left him with Dogarina.

In the middle of the room, Dogma. A total of eight dogs, more than Sans can actually take on by himself, even less so with the magic dampener around his neck. 

The odds are bad. He steals a glance at Papyrus in the corner, Papyrus who was all beaten up and bruised. Papyrus who was still staring at him, eyelights still burning furiously, mouth moving around his gag. Like he wants to tell Sans something.

"I promised my pack," Dogma says, and Sans' attention snaps back to the dog. "That once I won against your brother," and a heavy-handed paw brushes against Papyrus' skull with a dull thump. Papyrus' skull tips harshly forward. "We would celebrate."

The paw slides down, pushing Papyrus' skull back up, facing the room. Papyrus is straining against his binds, his motions more frantic. "I also promised your brother that he would get to watch."

"watch what?" Something prickles at the back of his skull, little warning signs. Maybe he should have run when he had the chance, should have grabbed Papyrus and teleported out and away - but he's certain the feedback from the dampener would be more than unpleasant. “what the fuck are you on?"

Dogma smiles. It’s an unnerving smile, the curl of a blackened lip and bared fangs, yellow with age. He jerks his head once.

Greater Dog and Lesser Dog grabs his arms in unison. Sans shouts, a wordless yelp of surprise, and tries to twist away from their grip. His efforts are in vain; the two dogs force him down on his knees none too gently as Dogma takes several steps forward. 

Sans looks up, right into Dogma's crotch. 

"no," he says, his mind connecting the pieces of the puzzle faster than he wants it to. "no,no-"

Sans jerks back and away from Dogma, his spine slamming into the bulk of Greater Dog's armour. Papyrus is shouting through the gag, muffled noises of protest, the loud scratch of a chair echoing throughout the room; Sans can imagine him lunging towards Dogma and being held back by the restraints.

Dogma comes to a stop before him, undoing the buttons on his pants. Sans stops struggling, and glares up hatefully at the dog as he calmly draws his limp dick out of the confines of his clothing.

“Suck."

Sans grits his teeth, instead of barking out a laugh. Did he honestly think that Sans would just roll over and listen? He shakes his head, all the while maintaining his gaze.

Dogma seems unfazed. He reaches down with the other hand, the edge of his paw tracing the curve of Sans’ eye socket.

“Suck, or I’ll put it in your eye instead."

Suddenly, he doesn't feel like laughing anymore. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, but Dogma is faster. The socket closes around the curve of one of Dogma's nails. The intrusion is less painful than uncomfortable, like someone poking him with a blunt rod, but nonetheless his body feedback tells him to get it out. He tries to fight the response, tries to keep the socket shut - 

Dogma yanks at his paw, the nail catching sharp on the edge of his eye. Pain blooms in bright sparks in the back of his skull, shooting glass-shard-sharp through his marrow and Sans chokes on a scream, his mouth gasping for a breath he doesn't really need - and Dogma takes the opportunity to shove his cock into the newly available orifice. 

The stench of canine musk fills his senses, and Sans would bite down on reflex, if not for -

"Bite and I'll kill your brother," Dogma snarls.

Sans stills. The thought of Papyrus cuts through his revolt and his reflex to bite down anyway, both reactions honed by the Underground's tendency to kill any monster that reacts too slowly, too softly. But it's Papyrus who's able to stop him in his tracks or to spur him into action - to be more than a denizen of the Underground, bitter and vicious and merciless.

It's always, always Papyrus. Only Papyrus.

"Good." Dogma's paw, heavy and unwanted, curls around the back of Sans' head, pushing his dick further inwards. Sans is only glad that it is still limp, still manageable. "Now, suck."

It's practically impossible to suck, not with Dogma's dick this far into his mouth - but one thought about Papyrus later Sans tries his best. He manifests a tongue, manoeuvring it around Dogma's dick in an attempt to slick it up, trying to ignore the smell and taste of _dog_ , focusing on how, on how -

How dog cock, Sans realises, fills out really quickly.

"Good, choke on it," one of the other dogs are jeering, and Sans finds himself desperately adjusting to how Dogma's dick was suddenly forcing his mouth open to an uncomfortable degree. His hands scramble against empty air, still held to his side by Greater and Lesser Dog, before curling into themselves. Dogma moves backwards, easing his dick away from Sans' mouth and Sans gasps from the relief its absence gives his jaw - a gasp cut short by Dogma moving forward yet again.

This repeats, over and over - Sans held stationary as Dogma thrusts into his mouth, again and again. He can only focus on the overwhelming stink, the ache of his jaw, the scrape of Dogma's cock against his tongue. The cacophony of dogs howling, barking, whining as they watch their alpha take what was his, what he was due is a dull roar in the background of his torment - and it's a blessing more than a curse when he feels Dogma thrusting faster, close to release -

Dogma howls as he spills into the cavity of Sans' mouth, and as he pulls his softening cock out and smears his spunk all over Sans' skull. Marking his territory, Sans observes detachedly.

And it should be over, he thinks, he hopes - but the hands on him are still there, unyielding. Dogma doesn't move to put his cock back into his pants, either.

"Time to teach you about our hierarchy," Dogma chuckles, as Dogaressa and Dogamy slinks off the couch - and oh. Oh.

Well, Sans thinks, his detachment stomping down his horror with a vicious heel. This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty to look up canine penis on google and I am so glad google did not bombard me with images of dog dick.
> 
> edit: i forgot.. i had a working title...


End file.
